


Algorithm - The Mistake

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1303]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony is getting tired of Gibbs leaving immediately after sex and goes to Abby for advice. Can Abby get these two lovers together?





	Algorithm - The Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/24/2002 for the word [algorithm](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/11/24/algorithm).
> 
> algorithm[ al-guh-rith-uh m ]  
> noun  
> a set of rules for solving a problem in a finite number of steps, as for finding the greatest common divisor.
> 
> This is for prompt #1 of the January 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/183897.html).

"It was a mistake, Abbs."

"What happened?"

"The usual."

"Really hot sex and then he left?"

"Yeah." Tony frowned."Maybe he just doesn't love me anymore."

Abby shook her head. "That's not it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know Gibbs."

"I thought I knew him too, Abby, but given this is at least the tenth time he's pulled a runner on me after sex I can't help wondering if I don't know him as well as I thought I did."

"I'm sure it's just Gibbs' past rearing its ugly head and once you guys talk it out everything will be fine again."

"I hope you're right, Abs."

"Hey we'll figure out the right Gibbs' algorithm for you, I promise."

Tony chuckled, "You make it sound so sciencey. I just want the relationship we used to have back."

Abby patted Tony on the back. "You'll get there. You might need to yell at Gibbs some first though."

Tony raised an eyebrow to ask for further clarification.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get Gibbs sorted out for you."

Tony sighed. "Be careful, Abs. If you push too hard he'll take off running again like he did with Mexico and I don't know about you, but I don't want a repeat of that time period." 

Abby bounced excitedly. "Just leave everything to Abby. I promise I'll get it sorted and Mexico will be a thing of the past. You'll see."

"I really hope so, Abs."

Abby shook her head at the two mutual piners as Tony left her lab. She turned around and pressed a few buttons on her computer to plunge her lab into the heavy beat of her music again. Gibbs was being even more stubborn than Tony.

He wouldn’t even admit that he wanted more with Tony even though it was obvious from what he didn’t say when she tried to talk to him about Tony that he did. Gibbs seemed resigned to his fate. At least, Tony was trying to change the relationship to something that would work for him.

Abby wasn’t sure what Gibbs' deal was, but she would make sure her two boys were happy together again. Since Gibbs wasn’t talking to her she decided to invite Tony over to Gibbs’ house and cook them both dinner there. If Gibbs had been willing to talk to her or had looked like he had control of things she would have left it alone and trusted him to work it out with Tony, but that didn’t seem to be what was happening at all, so she was taking matters into her own hand.

Tony could have done it himself, but it seemed like he was too afraid to rock the boat for fear that Gibbs would run away to Mexico again. It made her wonder what exactly had happened between them before Mexico that Tony thought that Gibbs would run away again when confronted about their relationship. As far as she knew, Mexico only happened because of Gibbs’ amnesia.

Abby shook her head and started planning what she would cook for the dinner party she was forcing on her two boys while she worked her babies on evidence for other teams. Next, she had to find the perfect day to hold it. It would need to be soon or Tony would go crazy due to Gibbs’ behavior.

When she found out the MCRT caught another case, she tentatively penciled in next Wednesday for the dinner, but she would move it depending on how the case was going. Fortunately, the team wrapped up the case on Monday, so unless something huge happened both men would be free for dinner Wednesday evening.

She texted Tony to meet her at Gibbs' house Wednesday evening and started firming up her plans for dinner. She considered making lasagna because it was so easy to cook and would give plenty of time for talking, but wasn’t sure how well that would go over since Tony was more Italian than she was. Gibbs favorite dish was steak, so maybe that would be a better plan.

Of course, if she did that Gibbs would demand to be the one to cook the steaks which wouldn’t work well for actually talking about their relationship. Actually, what she needed was a dish that would require her to actively pay attention to it for a good hour. Then she could half listen to Gibbs and Tony and only butt in if Gibbs continued to be obstinate. 

Yes. That would be the best plan. In that case, she was going to make a dish that Gibbs and Tony would probably both complain about as it would have a number of vegetables, but she could stretch it to take as long as she needed it to take.

After all, if she needed more time she could chop the vegetables into smaller pieces and the stirfry would still turn out well. Her phone beeped and she checked it and saw Tony’s confirmation that he would be there if they didn’t catch a case. Now, all she had to do was get Gibbs to agree.

Actually, she was pretty sure in this case it would be better to seek forgiveness than ask permission. She just had to make sure that any fallout came down on her head and not Tony’s. If Gibbs blamed Tony it would ruin any chance they had at getting back together in a proper relationship.

Wednesday evening, Abby casually walked into Gibbs’ house while he and Tony were still at work. She wanted to be all set up before they arrived. Or at least appear like she was.

Spreading all the vegetables and the varieties of meat out on the counter that she got as a compromise in an attempt to prevent too many complaints over supper, Abby winced as the door slammed open. 

“Abby!” Gibbs bellowed.

“In the kitchen,” Abby called back, wondering why Gibbs was so angry. He was usually rather even tempered around her.

“Did you really invite DiNozzo over for dinner without consulting me?” Gibbs snarled.

Abby turned on her most innocent and cheerful expression. “I didn’t think you’d mind. I’m fixing dinner for all of us.”

“Why?” Gibbs voice was already losing the bark.

Abby shrugged, “Just thought it would be a nice treat after all your hard work.”

“Abs.” Gibbs leveled his best glare on her, knowing there was more to it than that or McGee and Ziva would have been invited too.

“And you and Tony need to talk.”

“Abs.” Gibbs growled.

“You can’t just ignore this, Gibbs.”

Gibbs sighed and headed down to the basement. Abby heard another slam as the door to the basement slammed open and hoped that Gibbs calmed down before dinner was ready. This wasn’t looking good for her plan for Tony and Gibbs to talk, however.

Not too long after Gibbs vanished downstairs, Tony entered the house. Tony moved into the kitchen and whispered, “You didn’t tell Gibbs we were having dinner?”

“Nope. Figured this was a case of better to ask forgiveness than seek permission.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Abby.”

“Don’t worry. Just go talk with Gibbs and see if you can sort things out. He’s downstairs.”

Tony gave Abby a look, but did as she told him to. Of course, since they were in the basement instead of the living room, Abby had no idea how things were going. Or at least she didn’t until the yelling broke out. 

Abby smiled and put everything into the frypan. They would be up for dinner soon she was sure.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 2 stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 2 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
